monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Wiki
400px|link= The wiki about Monster Hunter that since June 19, 2007 Our Goals | Administrators | | Wiki tutorial | Help Pages Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. If you would like to participate and help make this wiki grow, then become a registered user and be sure to spread the word about this place! *'Please note that you may run into *SPOILERS* looking through this wiki.' *'To see how well this wikia is doing among the millions, visit Alexa. *If you need to ask questions, or would like to get to know the members of this wiki, visit the 'Forums' or the Monster Hunter Wiki chat room. *You can help the wiki, even without editing or suggesting anything in the forums. On every article, you'll see a '''report a problem' tab at the top. If you see something wrong with the page, such as incorrect information, formatting, or something else, then just click the tab and report the problem. If you have news that has not been added below, you're free to add it, and it will be fixed into a blog page. ;8/5/10 ;:Watch the first episode of Giri Giri Felyne Village ;7/14/10 ;:New Famitsu Scans for Portable 3rd! ;7/6/10 ;:Monster Hunter anime to air on August 5. ;7/1/10 ;:New Frontier Season 9.0 ;:New Frontier Monster: Gurenzeburu ;6/5/10 :New Monster Hunter Frontier Xbox360 trailer. ;6/01/10 :PSP Bundle for Felyne Village announced ;5/28/10 :New Frontier monster: Doragyurosu ;4/23/10 :Monster Hunter Tri is out in Europe!! ;4/20/10 :Monster Hunter Tri is out in America!! ;4/07/10 :Metal Gear + Monster Hunter Collab ;3/16/10 :Leaked info on Monster Hunter Portable 3rd To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Or add to an existing page that is currently lacking content: * * * Doragyurosu is a subspecies of Berukyurosu that first appeared in Season 8.5 of Monster Hunter Frontier. It lives in the Snowy Mountains, and is capable of using Dragon Element attacks. (more) Whitefan.jpg 75915772256.jpg 75739856605.jpg 75739856607.jpg 75915772255.jpg 75739856618.jpg 75915772251.jpg 75915772247.jpg Ceadeus-Concept.jpg Diablos by world hunter.jpg 83400.jpg Rathian swamp.jpg 37604 144701405543920 100000121851156 468835 1314885 n.jpg 26.jpg GraviosShocktrap.jpg WhiteEspina.jpg KirinGallop.jpg GoldenRajang.jpg Nargacuga Picture.jpg Ucamulbas by tobiee.jpg Lao-Shan Lung.jpg LagiacrusArt.jpg Espinaswallpaper.jpg Raviente.png Gurenzeburu.jpg Doragyurosu.jpg Deyuragaua.jpg ravientecloud.jpg Jinartwork01.jpg Tiggyrundown.jpg Lagiacrusswimming.jpg AzureLosAttack1.jpg TeostraArt01.png Monsterhunter-3.jpg Low Kutku Gunner.png MHFO Premium Kit 022 weapon4.jpg MHFO Premium Kit 022 weapon3.jpg MHFO Premium Kit 022 weapon2.jpg MHFO Premium Kit 022 weapon1.jpg MHFO Premium Kit 021 weapon6.jpg MHFO Premium Kit 021 weapon5.jpg MHFO Premium Kit 021 weapon4.jpg MHFO Premium Kit 021 weapon2.jpg More Featured Images Which Exclusive Monster from Frontier would you like to possibly see next in MHP3? Bright/Azure Hypnocatrice Red Lavasioth Espinas/Orange Espinas/White Espinas Akura Vashimu/Jebia Berukyurosu/Doragyurosu Pariapuria Kamu/Nono Orugaron Raviente Dyuragaua Gurenzeburu Do you like polls? Check out the Poll Topic Index page! Look at: Poll History To see what needs help on this wiki, go to Wiki Goal List. Check out some current goal pages: *MHFU: High Rank Blademaster Armors *MHFU: High Rank Gunner Armors *MHF2 and MHFU: Light Bowgun List *MHF2 and MHFU: Heavy Bowgun List *That besides the Hammer and Hunting Horn, the Lance can also break Daimyo Hermitaur's back skullshell as well? *That depending on the Region and Location, Deviljho can cause Fireblight or Iceblight with his Rock Hurl attack? Check out our Did You Know Archives for our past facts and quicktips. Facts brought to you by Mckrongs. If you have any ideas on new facts contact me. 700px Credits for the font used for the headers goes to User:Mitsarugi Want the font? click here! __NOEDITSECTION__